Running with Scissors
by Naiyad
Summary: “Hey man,” he whispers. “We really gotta work on your courage issue.” Axel's pov.


Standard disclaimers apply.

Author's Notes:  
Semi AU. I haven't played Chain of Memories, and may get some characterisations wrong. If you notice anything drastic, do let me know. Moreover, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. It probably won't be very good. Also, seeing that this is a multi-chaptered fic, I cannot guarantee that I will update very often. I'm just hopeless that way. However, your support and criticisms will be much appreciated.

This story runs parallel with 'Going Through a Haystack' and 'Running out of Thread' (not posted yet). Reading all three at the same time will probably bore you, so I'd advise you to just pick a character you like best, and read one first. Just a thought, the decision's up to you.

**Running With Scissors: Chapter 01**  
by: Ran Shizuka

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Demyx is clearly having second thoughts about sneaking into Master Vexen's personal lab in the middle of the night.

Axel waves an impatient hand in his face, nearly scratching out an eye in the process. "Sush! I've almost got it. Make yourself useful will ya and go stand watch or something."

The blonde reluctantly moves to stand by guard at the door. He doesn't dare step out of the lab though, instead, he sticks his head out periodically to check if the hallway is still empty.

Axel sticks out his tongue as he pours the carefully measured red liquid into the beaker. From the corner of his eye, he catches sight of the other teen, with his back against the wall as he peeps through the crack between the door; the perfect picture of dejection.

"C'mon, don't give me that face."

"I'm not even looking at you," comes the mumbled response. He sounds like a sulking four year old.

"Look, I'm telling ya, it's all gonna be worth it. This thing is gonna change your life man. Seriously!"

"_If_ I survive tonight. We're _so_ gonna get caught."

Axel gives up on trying to cheer his roommate and goes back to the concoction he is mixing. Let Demyx wallow in self pity if he wants to. In the end, he's going to be glad that he went along with the plan after all.

"Axel. Axel!" comes a strained whisper.

Exasperated with his friend's attitude, the redhead doesn't even bother to look up. "What _is_ it? I'm almost done. Keep your pants on."

The blonde almost collides into him in his rush. "Master Vexen's coming! He's _coming!_" his voice is somewhere between a high pitched shriek, and a hiss of breath between gritted teeth. The blood has drain out of his face, making his freckles stand out even more.

"Okay, okay. Gimme a minute."

"Never mind that thing. Axel! He's gonna kill us! Come on!"

Axel hurriedly pours the liquid into the plastic bottle he had brought along with him. Even as he screws on the cap, his legs are already carrying him to the back door.

Demyx is already there, pulling on the doorknob a little more frantically than should be necessary. "It's locked!"

Axel mutters a curse and looks around for another escape route. This is the third story, so jumping out the window is probably not a good idea. He had to think fast. Vexen is going to be so pissed if he catches them there. He tuggs on Demyx's arm and they both hide behind a cabinet near the front door. This is probably their best bet.

"Hey man," he whispers. "We really gotta work on your courage issue." Demyx looks about ready to wet his pants.

The door opens further, and a tall blonde man walks in. The light from the corridor that falls on his long hair makes the strands look the colour of fine hay. It doesn't take long for him to notice the array of half empty conical flasks and beakers. Vexen curses under his breath and walks past the cabinet where the two of them are hiding to inspect the mess.

It's now or never.

Axel shoves Demyx's still crouching form towards the open door. They have the precious few milliseconds before Vexen turns around to escape.

Next thing he knows, they are both careening through the corridors, down the stairwell. Axel keeps jumping over the railings; Demyx is tripping over his own feet. Axel feels cold air cut near his ear, sees the shards of ice break as they crash into the wall opposite him, hear his partner's heavy breathing behind him and Vexen's angry voice.

Just around the corner. There! The window left ajar, where they had snuck into the academy earlier that night, Axel uses the momentum from his flight to hoist himself through the window, balancing his weight on the windowsill with one hand, and sails cleanly through the opening.

His footsteps sound much quieter on the grass without the echo from the linoleum floor of the academy. He doesn't slow. Adrenaline is pumping in his blood. He feels exhilarated. He feels high. Finally, he stumbles into the bushes near their dormitory building. He can't hold the laughter in anymore.

"Woohoo! Oh my _God!_ We so nearly had it there," giddy with excitement as he flopped on the dew wet ground. "I told you we wouldn't get caught. You worry too damn much man."

No reply.

Only then does Axel realize that he is alone.

"Shit."


End file.
